A slice of Fluffy Lemons
by AnimeWarrior37
Summary: I dont really see a whole lot of Occacho x Toga so I wrote one. I'm not an expert on My Hero so some things may be different than the cannon like how qurks work or the layout of UA etc... Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

Himiko Toga sat at her desk idly twirling her hair. Being in UA is better than being a villan, but it was sooooooo boring. Her usual pre-class entertainment was absent, Izuku had been admitted to the infirmiry and would be out all day; he went too rough during training. So she needed another source of entertainment. It was 15 minutes until class starts and only four other student had arrived. The bird head, robo legs, hot and cold, and sitting infront of Toga, Ochako Uraraka. Uraraka was wearing the normal school outfit: white button up shirt, red tie, black skirt, socks that came up just below the knee, and black flats; but also a small pink hair pin. Uraraka was nose deep in her notes so she was oblivious to Toga who had taken a position behind her. Toga leaned down graspsing Urarakas shoulders with both hands. her lips almost touching Urarakas ear.

"whatcha reading" Toga whisperd sending chills up Uraraka spine.

Toga loved seeing Izuku react to how affectionate she was, he'd always blush and stutter waving his hands in front of him, it was the best way to pass the time; but Uraraka didnt react like that at all. Uraraka looked up from her notes paused for a second and turned her head calmly towards Toga, way calmer than anticipated. Their noses were milimeters apart, Uraraka inhaled quickly and closed the gap between them. She paused as their lips met; Togas eyes widend and now she was the one blushing. The kiss ended just as quickly as it began, Uraraka pulled back and made eye contact with Toga.

"Its math notes" Uraraka whisperd and resumed reading her notebook.

Toga was stunned, she leaned up and glanced around, the other were pre-ocupied, chating and reading notes, they hadent noticed so she simply went back to her desk and sat in disbelif of the event that just transpired.

'did... did that just happen? what the fuck was uraraka thinking? does that mean she liked me? or was it some trick?'

**That morning**

Uraraka left the dorms; they lived on campus but it was still a 30 min walk to class, she left early so she could revise her notes, and so she could see the person she'd been crushing on for a while.

'I need to do somthing, say somthing i cant bottle up my emotions like this anymore. She was the enemy a month ago; i dont know why i like her, i just... do. Its strange Toga just shows up at the school gates claiming she wants to switch sides, said she had information on the Leauge of Villans in exchange for enrollment at UA; and the next day she's in my class.'

Uraraka turned a corner on the side walk as her vison cleared the line of trees she saw her, Himiko Toga, just standing there, in the grass off to the side, looking to the sky. Her hands behind her back quietly humming to herself; swaying ever so slightly. The morning light sparkeld through her hair and outlined her form. Uraraka took a deep breath, eyeing her body from the two buns in her hair, down her delicate neck to her developed breatsts, her warm hands clasped behind her, ending at the hem of her skirt. Uraraka blushed as lewd thoughts enterd her head, and walked past toga before she would notice, continuing her way to class.

'Okay... today im going to do it, ill tell Toga how i feel no matter what... but what if she laughs at me, thinks its a joke? if i act embarassed, stutter my words, thats what she'll think, brush it off like im not seroius. In that case, when it happens i need to make sure i stay calm and collected no matter how flusterd i get. I have to let her know.'


	2. Chapter 2

.'

**Back to class**

ding ding ding ding ding! "okay thats lunch" mr. Azaiwa placed his book face down on his desk wraped himself in a sleeping bag and layed on the floor.

The class began filling out of the door and made their way to the lunchroom. Uraraka made sure to walk beside Toga.

"hey Toga, wanna sit with me during lunch? id like to talk to you." Uraraka had her eyes to the floor, a bad attempt at hiding her face.

"sure, alone?" Toga questend

"um y-yeah if thats okay with you" 'Im trying so hard to remain chill but i feel like my hearts going to beat out of my chest I cant contain it anymore' Uraraka thought.

Class 1-A usally sat together for lunch so when Uraraka was'nt there it raised some questions.

"hey why is Uraraka sitting alone, is everything okay" Mina questioned the table

"Her and Toga were acting strange this morning but i am sure if it was important Uraraka would talk to us, it is probally best to leave her alone for now" Idia answerd fixing his glasses

"yeah, but shes not alone" Mina pointed to the table across the room as Toga took her seat next to Uraraka.

Toga aproached the table tray in hand 'she may want to talk quietly so it might be best to sit beside her as oppsed to across form her' She placed her tray down, alerting the brunette of her presence and sat next to her leavng ample room between them.

"hey" Uraraka looked up from her tray at Toga

"hi" Toga said as she sat down and began playing idly with her food

The silence was defaning, they sat there not eating in akward silence hoping the other one would say somthing, anything.

"... I'm sor-" "do you like me?" Toga interupted Uraraka

"I... um, y-yeah i do" Uraraka placed her hands in her lap pulling nevously at her own fingers.

Toga shifted, inching closer to Uraraka, placing a hand gently on Urarakas knee. Uraraka turned to look at Toga "what are you-" Togas mouth was open; chin lifted slightly and her eyes were bouncing between Uraraka and Urarakas food. Uraraka didnt know why she complied, she didnt have to, but, she did. She grabed her utensils and brought a spoonful of jello to togas lips. Toga closed her mouth around the spoon as Uraraka pulled it out; Uraraka felt Togas hand inch higher up her leg now griping her inner thigh. Uraraka face changed from confused to understanding because now, now the game was afoot. Togas lips curled into a smile as she winked at Uraraka, her mouth opend again for another bite.

"hey Mina is... is Uraraka feeding Toga?" Kirishima whisperd prompting Mina to look at the two, watching Uraraka feed Toga; spoon after spoon of the schools red jello.

Togas fingers were so close to Urarakas panties now she could feel the warmth radiating off her hand, just one more spoon and this would all be worth it. Uraraka looked down to her tray as horror filled her soul, she was out of jello.

'NO... what do i do now? i need her to touch me; I- I think ill go crazy if she does'nt, what's happening to me? i dont know, i've never felt this way; This is 100 times more intesnse than the crush i had on Izuku. All i know is i need somthing to feed her, soming that'll satisfy her enough to touch me. Oh god what do i do... ' Uraraka began looking around her tray 'Toga loves sweets right? Rice... no, fish... no; i dont have anything sweet, she ate all my jello what do, I... I GOT IT.'

Uraraka reached up to her head and pulled out the hair pin she had been wearing, un-did the clasp and pressed the sharp end into the pad of her index finger drawing one single drop of blood. She looked at Toga, waiting patently mouth agape eyes closed. Uraraka placed her finger on Toga's tounge.

Toga's eyes opened to find Uraraka had gently placed a finger in her mouth. Toga knew the taste of blood, she recognized it the instant it hit her tounge; that sweet copper tinged liquid made her shiver, she loved it! Toga began sucking on Uraraka's finger bringing her free had up to guide the diget in and out of her mouth. The sensation was slow and methodical. Toga twirled her tounge around, tasting Uraraka's skin mixed with her blood. Uraraka began breathing deeper enjoying the feeling of Togas warm mouth around her finger. A dampness formed between her legs. Toga then rememberd the little game they'd been playing so she shifted her body closer for a better angle. Togas middle finger made contact with the soft fabric of Uraraka panties, feeling a small bit of wetness. She rubbed Uraraka, pausing on her clit moving down her whole length and back up again. Uraraka took her finger out of Togas mouth and placed it onto her shoulder. Her hand traced Toga's arm down to where her fingers met Uraraka Panties. Uraraka bit her lip a needy pout in her eyes. Uraraka hooked a finger inside the underwear pulling it aside revealing her wet pussy. "please" uraraka whisperd. Toga smiled a toothy girn adding pressure to her middle finger seperating Urarakas folds and inserting her digit inside; so slowly. Uraraka wanted to feel every movement Toga made. Toga reached deeper in as Uraraka let out a soft moan inticing Toga to finaly insert her finger enough to curl upwards. Uraraka slightly arched her back. "more" uraraka begged but got the exact opposte as Toga withdrew her hand quickly.

"d-dont sto-" Uraraka was interupted

Toga made a small "shhh" noise before placing both hands on the table.

Uraraka blinked several times bringing her back to realty. "h-hey why'd you-" "shhhhh" Toga responded nodding at the two people approaching them.

Mina and Kirishima walked up to the two love birds "hey" they said as they sat across the table.

"w-whats up guys" Uraraka questioned grabing her juice box in an attempt to act normal.

"why'd you two sit over here" her horns tilted with her head.

"oh uh... Toga wanted me to explain some thing that we went over in class"

Kirishima piped in "uh-hm and what part of the lesson involved feeding her your food?"

Uraraka and Toga sheepishly blushed "you saw that huh?" "please dont tell anyone" they both said looking at the two.

"dont worry we wont, right Mina?" "sure whatever- are you two dating?"

"DATING!" the two said in unison, looking at eachother

"um, well we havent talked about it but"

"we reeeeeaaaaally should" Toga brought her hands to her chest a wide grin across her face

"but i dont want rumors to run around in the school" Uraraka eyed Kirishima and Mina "not that im embarrased to be with you Toga; i just dont want to deal with the teachers and teasing"

"so... lets talk about it after school" Toga held her breath awaiting an answer.

"sure in my room... alone" Uraraka shot a look at her freinds across the table.

ding ding ding ding "time to get back to class" Uraraka said standing up with her tray "lets go" she added.


	3. Chapter 3

Class resumed like normal, mr. Aziawa went over several topics that were taught in normal schools, no hero stuff today. Meanwhile for Toga and Uraraka the afternoon class was really fun, Toga wrote a note, folded it into a paper football and flicked it at Uraraka when mr. Aziawa had his back turned and she would pick it up, respond, and send it floating back.

T- _do ya think mina will tell anyone_

_ XOXO - Toga_

_ U- no shes a good friend we can totaly trust her_

_ -Uraraka_

_ T- what about kirishima tho_

_ (Toga doodled a small heart around Uraraka's name)_

_ U- i think he just doesnt care enough hes been tellin everyone to talk to mina and mina is just saying you needed tampons but was embarssed to ask in class i think the story'll end there _

_ ps. heres my # 080-XXX-XXXX_

_ T- can i tell you a secret?_

_ heres mine 080-XXX-XXXX_

_ U- yeah of course_

_ T- i kinda liked almost getting caught during lunch_

_ U- what really !? why_

_ T- idk it just turned me on sooooooo much and i like you a lot you're really pretty and you smell good and you taste good and you smile a lot_

"your not going to flick that paper across my class are you?" mr. Aziawa folded his arms looking at Toga as she lined up her shot.

"uhh- no mr. Aziawa i was-" Toga coverd the note with her hands. "I dont care about your exuses just dont disturb my class" mr. Aziawa resumed where he left off teaching. 'Holy shit' Toga thought 'mr. Aziawa is totally the kind of teacher to make you read a note out loud, he must be in a good mood today... thats rare'

The two stoped passing notes luckly school was almost over so they opted to talk on they way to their rooms. The bell rang and everyone began packing their things, Toga and Uraraka left the building going ahead seperating themselves from the main group for a little privacy as they walked home.

"so almost getting caught huh?" Uraraka rased an eyebrow.

"I know its weird, you think im a slut now dont you" Toga lowerd her head in shame

"not at all... in fact-" The two turned down the side walk a line of trees blocked the veiw from the others behind them. Using this small window of privacy Uraraka checked to see if the coast was clear and lightly placed her hand on Toga's ass "I like it too" she said grabing the hem of her skirt and lifting it slightly revealing Togas pink polka dotted underwear

"oh my god, your embarassing me" Toga brought her books to her face sheilding herself so no one would see how red she turned, but didnt stop Uraraka from doing waht she wanted.

Uraraka giggled "I love seeing you all embarassed" she released her skirt leting it fall down it its normal length just as her classmates cleared the trees.

"h-hey, thats my line" Toga responded

They reached the building they call home and waited for their classmates to catch up "me and Toga are going to study in my room if you need us" Uraraka anounced

The class reponded "sounds good" "have fun" "all right" and other blissfuly un-aware answers exept Mina and Kirishima of course but even then they thought all that two were going to do was talk, in fact that's what Toga thought as well, however, Uraraka had other plans for the night.

"okay this is it" Uraraka stated stopping at a door labeld 'Ochacho Uraraka' Uraraka inserted key and turned it, the lock gave a distinct 'click' and it was open. She walked in and hit the light switch "its not much" Uraraka placed her keys on her desk and loosend her tie

"Its so... cute!" Toga brought her hands to her cheeks

"I dont know, its kinda bare for a teenage girls room" she sat on her bed tapping the empty space beside her.

Toga sat down next to Uraraka close enough that their knees were touching "I wasnt talking about the room" she grabed Urarakas hand interlocking their fingers

"thats so cheesy" Uraraka chuckled and brought Togas hand to her lips kissing it gently before bringing it down to her lap. "come here"

Uraraka embraced Toga in a tight hug before laying down pulling Toga with her. Toga didnt resist resting her head on Urarakas chest. she could hear her heartbeat and feel the rise and fall of her breaths. Toga rasied her leg bringing it across Urarakas thigh interlocing their legs and draped her arm across Uraraka leting it settle on her navel. Toga wanted her skin to touch as much of Uraraka as possible. Uraraka pulled the hair bands out of Togas hair leting it fall naturally to her sholders so she could freely run her fingers through it. Toga closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of Uraraka massaging her scalp.

"I love you Uraraka" Toga tightend ger grip on her.

Uraraka placed a finger on Togas chin raising her face to meet hers and placed a loving kiss on Togas lips, the kiss broke only so Uraraka could speak "I love you too"

Their lips met again for a longer more passionate kiss. Uraraka's tounge licked at Togas lips asking for entry. Toga responded with her own tounge twisting aroung exploring and tasting every inch her lovers mouth. Uraraka shifted, rolling twards Toga so she could straddle her. Looking into Togas eyes she unbuttoned her shirt showing her teal laced bra. Toga put her hands on Urarakas hip and slid them up her body feeling every curve, up to her bra across her shoulders sliding off Urarakas shirt and tossing it on the floor. Uraraka reached down and unbuttoned Togas shirt revealing her pink satin bra with a small bow in the center. Uraraka traced Togas mid-section with her finger tips causing her to inhale thorugh her teeth. Toga sat up Uraraka still sitting on her lap, she reached behind and unclasped Uraraka's bra gently pulling it off her and thorwing it to the chair. Uraraka did the same for Toga pushing her back down on the bed and placing her thumbs in the waistband of her own skirt about to take it off.

"Leave it on... please" Toga grabbed Urarakas hands pulling them to her chest.

Uraraka nodded to Togas request, she leaned down pressing their breasts together as Uraraka brought her lips to Togas ear kissing behind it tenderly; Toga moaned ever so quetly. She moved leaving a trail of small kisses from Togas ear, to across her jaw, Toga rased her chin egging Uraraka to continune. She kissed down her neck stopping to lick at her clavicle. Toga didnt know sensations like this existed, she ran her hand up Urarakas thighs grabing at her ass. Uraraka continued her trail of kisses, licks and nibbles stoping at Togas nipple; Circling it with her tounge. Toga's grip on Uraraka's butt tightend

"ohhhhhhh fuck" Toga moaned.

Uraraka loved the noises Toga made, she thought as she continued down the blondes body. Uraraka kissed down her sternum to her bellybutton stoping at her hips. She sucked at the skin biteing down gently before taking the waist band of Toga's skirt in her teeth. She looked up asking permission with her eyes, Toga nodded rasing her hips off the bed. Uraraka tugged at the skirt pulling it off Togas smooth legs and used the elasic waist band to shoot it to the floor, which made Toga giggle. Uraraka looked at the hickey on one side of Togas hips. She lowerd herself down and sucked on the other side to mirror what she had alrady done. Once satisfied with the symyetry; she moved down to Togas pink dotted panties. she hooked her thumbs under the band and tugged as Toga rased her leggs to fully remove the clothing. Toga wrapped her legs around Uraraka pulling her in for a kiss. Their lips touched and it was like electricity running thorugh them; they paused and stared into eachothers eyes.

"your're sure of this?" Uraraka whisperd sliding her hand between Togas legs cupping her warmth

"Yes" Toga moaned guiding Urarakas fingers inside with her hand.

Uraraka kissed Toga and pushed deeper inside, stealing Togas breath as she gasped at the sensation. Toga raised her arm above her head grabing at the beds head board, her feet planted on the bed and bucking her hips up to meet Uraraka's hand. Toga's free hand lightly pushing down on Uraraka's head.

"Eat me" Toga said between breaths.

Uraraka leaned down, close to Togas face her free hand wraping around toga's throat, "beg" Uraraka spoke into Toga's mouth while her hand sped up, Uraraka's plam massaging Toga's clit.

Uraraka felt Toga swallow before she spoke tightning her grip restricting Togas air flow

ooohhh FUCK- plea- eat me p-plea- please" Toga panted

Uraraka moved her body, letting go of Toga's neck, positioning her head in between Toga's thighs. She watched Toga buck her hips to meet her fingers; Togas juices running down the back of her hand dripping on to the sheet leaving a dark stain under them. Uraraka's tounge met Toga's clit; she tasted so sweet, like candy. Her tounge explored, cricled and sucked at Toga until she couldnt hold it in any more.

"U-Ura- aka im- im gonna cum!" Toga pushed Uraraka's head into herself letting go of the head borad she coverd her mouth so no one would hear.

Toga's toes curled, her fingers grabbed a fist of Uraraka's hair and she pushed several fingers into her mouth as a muffle and her whole body convulsed and contrated. Uraraka felt a flood of Toga's candy cover her hand and face. She pushed as deep as she could in one last loooooong stroke so Toga was able to ride the orgasm for as long as possible spilling more and more onto the bed.

Toga finaly relaxed; Uraraka pulled her fingers out, Toga twiched at the movement. She looked at Toga, her mouth hung open beathing deeply. A hand on her chest the other to her side Toga let out a quick exhale as a laugh and looked at Uraraka kneeling between her legs.

"I... dont know what to say, exept... thank you" she moved her hands feeling her own body "that was amazing" she streched, pointing her toes and arching her back.

"No thanks needed it was my pleasure, really" she traced her fingers down Toga's legs. "I really hate to ruin this-" she ran her hands up Toga's torso "but we should change the sheets, and take a shower"

Toga sat up "change the sheets why?" then she noticed Urarakas face was wet, she looked down and noticed the large dark stain under them "I-I did that?" her face became red like a blonde tomato.

Uraraka placed her hands on Toga's cheeks "yep, that was all you!" she beamed happiness "and I caused it!" she kissed Toga on the forehead, got off the bed and bounced to her dresser. "here you can wear these, they'll at least get you to the shower". Uraraka took a shirt and a pair of shorts from her dresser and walked back to the bed infront of Toga "arms up" Uraraka told Toga.

Toga complied raising her arms above her head "You dont have to dress me ya know, i'm a big girl."

Uraraka slid the t-shirt over Togas head and pulled it down covering her body "I don't have to do a lot of things. and I just want to take care of you, If you'll let me" Uraraka held open a pair of shorts near the groung so Toga could step into them.

"are you asking me to be your girlfreind?" Toga hoped off the bed and steped into the shorts

"I guess i am" Uraraka pulled up the shorts stopping at togas waist, making sure the small purple bruises on her hips were coverd. Uraraka brought her face close to Toga's. "Himiko Toga, will you be my girlfreind"

Toga wrapped her arms around Uraraka neck "yes" Toga smiled and kissed Uraraka

"yay!" Uraraka squeaked before dressing herself and walked to to the door but stoping before opening it, she turned around to face Toga "lets go out for dinner, just me and you"

"A first date? okay lets do it. meet in the common room in an hour?" Toga said walking toward her new girlfriend

Uraraka nodded opening the door letting Toga out "Ill see you then" she gave a small kiss as Toga left the room.

Toga stepped into the hallway and quickly headed to the showers. It was painfully obvoius what had just happend, Toga enterd wearing her school uiniform and she left wearing Urarakas clothes, her hair was a mess and she smelled like sex so she hopped to not run into anyone in the halls.


	4. Chapter 4

Toga took a shower and returned to her room, she wanted to look nice on her first date so she opend her closet and pulled out some clothes from the back. She didnt usally wear things like this, but when she got enrolled Midnight insisted she get some "cute" clothes in case there was an event she wanted to attend; Toga was glad she got them. She would never get to wear clothes like this if she was a villan; let alone go on a date.

The common room was sparsly occupied by some 1-A students, Mina and Jiro sat on the couch waching tv, Tsuyu was talkinging to Iida in the kitchen while he cooked dinner. Sero and Kirishima sat at the dinning table playing cards. Denki walked in from the stairs.

"Hey uh guys" Denki announced to the room "do you guys know whats up with Toga"

"I havent seen her since school, is she alright?" Tsuyu questioned, gaining the attention of the room.

"Yeah she's fine, i think, I saw her on my way down stairs and... she looked pretty; like she was wearing nice clothes and makeup and everything." It was like Denki had frozen the room, everyone stood still baffeld at his words. A moment of silence and stillness over took the room. Kirishima broke the silence.

"like real makeup, makeup? are you sure?" Kirishima placed his cards on the table and turned to Denki.

"yeah she's about come down so you can see for yourself" and like it was on cue Toga enterd the common room.

Toga wore a loosly fitted white long sleeve shirt that exposed her midriff and had the word "bad" in bold black text on the front; she wore a pastel pink skirt that fell just above the knee, and white sneakers.

"woah" "holy shit" "Toga!" the three girls exclamed. The boys stayed silent but with shocked faces.

"what?" Toga looked around the room confused

Mina shot up from the couch and ran to Toga. "you're so cute! where'd you get these clothes, I didnt know you could do your make up, oh my god!" Mina paused "do a twirl"

"y-you want me to spin? why?" "oh just do it... Please" Mina said with puppy dog eyes

Toga took a step back and spun around her skirt moved gracefully as she turned but her twirl was cut short by the person behind her. It was Uraraka, she'd just come down the stairs when Mina said "just do it." Toga's eyes met her girlfreind's. Uraraka was wearing a blue sundress with white dots, the dress showed off her curves and frilled a bit at the knees and she wore blue flats and the same hair pin she wore at school.

"hey" was the only thing Toga could manage to say when she saw Uraraka, she looked so beautiful a smile crept across her face.

A moment passed, quick, but it felt like time had stopped for the two girls as they looked at eachother.

"hey" Uraraka replied back with a smile as well as a small shade of red growing on her face

Mina had been pre occupied with HOW cute Toga looked that she did'nt think about WHY, until now. Mina, in a moment of thought realized that the two girls were about to go on a date. She did not, however, remember other people were in the room when she spoke. "awwww you're going on a date arent you!"

The girls eyes widend and quickly looked around the room and their happy demeanors changed to panic. "no it's not-" "were not-" we were just-" Toga and Uraraka responded at the same time, insisting that they were just going to hang out as freinds. A spark of realization hit Mina as they quickly left the building together. 'oh, i hope i did'nt blow it for them' as she watche the two run out the door.

They jogged until they were out of sight of the 1-A dorms. Their pace slowed to a brisk walk to the UA gates. Once they were off campus they slowed down even more to a slow stroll down the sidewalk.

Uraraka let out an elongated sigh of relif. "you look nice" Uraraka took Toga's hand in hers entertwinning their fingers

"thank you, Midnight made me buy these when i got here, said it'd make me fit in... you look good to." Toga smiled looking Uraraka up and down 'man that dress really shows off her body' Toga thought. Uraraka caught Toga staring at her, Toga looked away quickly as Uraraka let out a small chuckle.

Uraraka walked in front of Toga stopping them on the side walk "can i make one small change to your outfit?" Uraraka put her hands in front of her eyeing Toga's clothes.

"s-sure if you really want to" Toga made a sorta akward pose, a little excited and scared of what her girlfreind might do

Uraraka took a step closer to Toga. She rimmed the top of Toga's skirt with both index fingers and licked the tip of her canines. She pulled the skirt's waistband slightly down revealing the top half of two small purple bruises on Toga's hips.

"There" Uraraka grabed Toga's hips putting pressure on the bruises with her thumbs and pulled Toga into a kiss.

They laughed into eachothers lips, Toga wraping her hands around Urarakas neck.

"I'm going to pretend i did'nt see that" A familer voice said a few paces away from them.

"MR. AZAWIA" the girls steped away from eacthother as their teacher walked up to them carrying a bag of groceries.

Mr. Azawia let out a sigh "I'm more dissapointed you did'nt notice me than i am dissapointed that i caught you two, you're heros on trainning, you need to be more aware of your surroundings" The girls put their heads down in shame "However, you're not in unifom and not on campus. I don't care what you two do in your free time" The girls heads lifted shocked at mr. Azawia's words "but when you're in school, on campus, you will remain focused on your work. do you understand me?"

"Yes sir!" the girls bowed. as began to walk off Uraraka spoke up "Mr. Azawia... Thank you" she bowed again but depper this time. Mr. Azawia pretty much gave them his belssing to date, and Uraraka was grateful for that.

Azawia stoped and looked over his shoulder "I have no idea what you're talking about" he said before continuing on his way.

Uraraka and Toga walked hand in hand on the side walk with no destination in mind; They were with eachother and that was enough. At least until Toga's stomach growled.

"Lets get ice cream!" Toga exclaimed holding Uraraka's hand to her chest

"you cant have ice cream for dinner sweety" She gently patted Toga on the head "How about ramen, then we can go get ice cream okay?"

"Okay! this way, i know a ramen shop around here" Toga pulled at Uraraka's arm leading the way to a small store with red flags hanging above the door

They put money into the machine and two little tickest popped out, they gave the man at the counter their tickets and he pointed them to a table. They sat across from eachother talking while their food came. It looked delicous, they had a steaming bowl of noodles in broth with all the works: egg, pork, seaweed etc... Every now and then Uraraka would reach across the table and give Toga a little bite of her food. Before they knew it they had eaten it all.

"i guess i was more hungry than i thought, i still have room for ice cream though... i awlays have room for ice cream" Toga patted her belly.

They exited the store, it was dark now but they still had time before curfew. Enough time to ejoy themselves as they got their ice cream. Uraraka got a chocolate cone with bannana sprinkles and Toga got Strawberry. They found themselfs sitting in the grass over looking a large river. The moonlight danced across the water and the sounds of the city could be heard in the disatnce. They used the wind as an exuse to sit colse to one another as they finished their desserts. Toga rested her head on Urarakas shoulder and Uraraka wrapped an arm around her.

"This is nice, I had an amazing time with you today Uraraka" Toga pushed her nose into Uraraka's neck ejoying the sent of her girlfrind.

Uraraka spoke "It's strange to me, I've never liked girls before. Its like it came out of nowhere, I just saw you in class that first day and... and i needed you, I thought about you all the time. I need to remember to thank Izuku next time i see him." "thank him for what" Toga asked looking at the side of Urarakas face. "for getting hurt yesterday, you always messed with him before class. Today he wasnt there, so you turned your attention to me." Toga smiled "yeah, now that i think about it... when you kissed me in class I got this strange feeling, like all was right in the world now. I've done some really bad things and i didn't think anyone would ever look at me the way you did, so... Thank you" Uraraka turned her head to face Toga. She was crying, several tears ran down her face as she looked into Uraraka's big brown eyes. "why are you crying? I didnt mean to make you sad" Toga placed a hand on the back of Urarakas head pulling her in for a kiss. "these are happy tears" Toga said before their lips met. They kissed under the pale moonlight, their silhoettes framed by the light bouncing off the river. When the kiss broke they stared into eachother. "I love you" "I love you" They spoke at the same time laughing at the coinidence.

They sat there for some time, resting in eachothers embrace. No words were spoken, they could feel the warmth radiating off eachother as they watched the water.

"we should get back" Uraraka said standing before helping Toga up. They walked back to campus hand in hand; Letting go before entering the gate.


	5. Chapter 5

"We made it back just in time!" Uraraka shouts as she flings the front door open.

They stand just inside the dorms common room catching their breaths from the almost 200 meter dash they had to do to make curfew.

"girls please be more resposible with your time, how are you going to make it being a pro hero if you're late to everything" Iida scolded them from the kitchen where he was idly washing dishes.

"you guys missed dinner" Mina poked her head up from behind the counter, closing some cabinets as she stood. "did ya have fun?" she questoned with a coy grin. Grabbing a box of pockey's off the counter.

"yeah, we just chilled ya know. Had fun" Toga stood akwardly beside Uraraka

Mina leaned on the counter with her elbows and raised her eyebrows "I bet" she smiled taking a small bite of the pocky.

Then they just... stood there in akward silence. The two girls had been experincing more akwardly quiet moments like this recently. They had a hard time finding the right words to say that would'nt give away thier relationship. Mina opend her mouth to talk but was interupted by Toga.

"okaywellweshouldgetgoinghaveagoodnightbye" she grabbed Uraraka's arm and pulled her up the stairs. Uraraka and Mina giggling at Toga's embarrasment as they left the room.

They went to Toga's room and changed clothes choosing loose shirts with no pants before laying down in the bed cuddling up to one another. Uraraka laid on her back Toga curled up next to her layng her head on her chest and Her top leg interlocked with Uraraka's leg, she played with Toga's hair, traced her skin, and gave soft kisses to her head. Toga nestled her face into Urarakas neck, she lightly kissed Urarakas neck as goosebumbs formed on her skin "Please dont stop" Uraraka closed her eyes and rolled her head to egg on Togas teasing. Togas kisses turned into soft bites and her hand slowly explored downwards "can I go further" Toga questioned, her hand pausing at her girlfreinds waistband. "yes please" Uraraka answerd. Toga was gentle, she made small circles around Urarakas clit adjusting according to her movements. Toga wanted to go crazy watching her sweet girlfreind respond to her touch. she didnt know how or why but Toga could feel Uraraka soul being intertwined with her own, their lips made passonate contact Togas fingers slowly enterd Uraraka. The build up was slow, really slow, like time stopped. They were'nt kissing anymore but their lips were close. Toga inhaled so that Urarakas breath filled her lungs as they pressed their bodies closer. Urarakas eyes were closed and her breathing quicked "Toga- fuck... Toga" Urarakas body tensed up reaching her climax, her toes curled, her hips bucked up, she dug her nails into Togas skin as the feeling washed over her. Toga was mesmerized by her girlfreind, her movements, her sounds, the feeling of her skin; Toga knew that this girl, this amazing, sweet, beutiful girl is the person who she'll spend the rest of her life with. The orgasam came to a slow halt and Toga placed her hand on Urarakas chest and felt the rise and fall of her breathing until they both fell asleep.

"WAKE UP YOU DUMB BITCH" Uraraka was jolted awake, confused "WAKE UP YOU DUMB BITCH, WAKE UP YOU DUMB BI-" Toga pressed a button on her phone half asleep "ugh i dont wanna" Toga stated sitting up in the bed. "Why is that your alarm?" Uraraka rubed her eyes getting off the bed. "Because it makes me a dumb bitch if I dont wake up and it works" "but dont you want to wake up peacfully and calm" Uraraka questioned grabbing a pair of shorts off the floor. "I dont know its just what im used to so i never changed it" Toga stuck her feet out twards Uraraka. "If it works it works" Uraraka slipped the shorts onto Toga and pulled her to her feet. "okay, today is friday" Uraraka wraped her arms around Toga, "all we have to do is pretend to be just freinds unil the end of class". Toga pulled Uraraka closer "then we have all weeked together!" Uraraka quickly kissed Togas forehead and left the blondes room after stealing a pair of shorts.


	6. Chapter 6

Class 1-A sat at their dinning table, Deku had returned late last night and everyone's concerns faded as they spoke to him. Uraraka and Toga enterd the common room together no one thought anything of it exept for Mina and Kirshima and even then, they didnt fully understand just how attached the two lovers were.

"Hey guys look whos back!" Mina piped up loking at the couple while pointing at Deku. "Hey deku im so glad you're okay" Uraraka smiled and waved at the green haired boy while taking a seat across from him. "you think you can handle another day under " Toga questioned sitting next to her girlfriend. It was a small guesture that caused the room to go silent, heads turned to Toga as she placed some potatoes and bacon on her plate. "what?" Toga asked the room looking up from her plate. "well, are'nt you going to jump on Deku, yell about how much you missed him like you usally do?" Toru questioned. "oh, well, do you want me too Deku?" Toga slipped her hand under the table and griped Uraraka's thigh, she jumped slightly at Togas cold hands. "NO ITS FINE REALLY, I'D PREFER IF YOU DIDNT!" Deku responded in that unique way of his. "and you feel fine, like you're not sick or anything" Tsu questioned. "guys, i feel fine, in fact" Toga's hand tighted on her girlfreind thigh "I feel the best I've ever felt". "Awwwwww" Mina cooed which was answerd in looks of confusion from everyone exept Toga who's head slowly turned towards Mina with a death glare... The silence was broken by Uraraka "okay were gonna be late for class we should go" she said to distract the table. Toga and Uraraka left and began making their way to the school building as the gears began to turn in the heads of class 1-A.

The two girls walked to class at a brisk pace, chating as they went along. "Do you think we blew it?" Uraraka asked looking at the ground "Would that be such a bad thing, I mean what could anyone do about it. was'nt that concerned so why should we be" Toga grabed Uraraka's hand and stopped on the side walk. Toga thought Uraraka looked so pretty in her uniform. She had been experincing this sensation more often now, time seemed to stop, Toga's senses hightend. She could smell the dew on the grass mixed with Uraraka's sweet scent, the morning light trickled thorugh her brown hair, her fingers tightend around Uraraka's hand as she pulled her closer. They kissed in middle of the side walk, it was short but the feeling lingerd. "It doesnt matter who knows, my feeling will stay the same no matter what" Toga let go of her hand and turned to continue walking. "we're supposed to be doing hero trainning today and i cant wait to see you in your hero costume, so lets get a move on" Toga joked as they continued walking "Whats that suppose to mean, my costume is'nt revealing at all" Uraraka huffed "no but it IS really tight and shows off your curves" Toga looked Uraraka up and down and ran her tounge across her top lip. "I did'nt mean for it to look like that, I just wanted it to be easy to move around in. Wait do you have a hero costume?" Uraraka asked changing the subject "oh you'll see" Toga asnwerd in a coy tone.

The two girls were the first ones in the classroom, they killed time by talking about various deserts they liked, Uraraka sat in the chair at her desk and Toga sat on to of the desk facing her girlfriend placing her feet between Urarakas thighs, hey laughed and joked for aroung 10 mins before the rest of the class arrived. Luckly the fist two to arrive was Mina and Kirishima. "The rest of the class is right behind us guys" Mina pointed with a thumb over her shoulder. It was just enough time for Toga to hop off the desk, as the rest of the class filled in followed shortly by their teacher . "okay today is hero training however before we go to the gym were going to talk about roles diffrent heros can play in a crisis, Toga come to the front of the class and explain your quirk" "right" Toga responded walking up to the front of the class "well, my quirk is transform, if i drink someones blood i can transorm into that person, isnt that cool! Also the more blood i drink the longer i can stay as that person" Toga explained in a chipper attitude "okay, you can sit back down. Can anyone tell me what roles she could possible play as a hero" adressed the class, Dekus hand imediatly shot in the air whom called out. Deku stood up from his seat "well infiltration and espionage would be a good fit for her, turning into another person would be a real easy way to get informat-". "yeah but i've done plenty of that for the league, it gets boring" Toga slouched in her chair "when I transform into another person my blood type changes too, its real convenient, see if some needs a blood tranfusion chances are they're already bleeding so there's more than enough blood to use my quirk" Toga gave Deku a toothy grin feeling proud of herself. "and so Toga will be training as a medic of sorts, anyways I want a 2 page essay by luch about what other roles you all could fit in with each of your quriks. Leave them on my desk and be at the gym after lunch, now im going to take a nap" rolled up in his yellow sleeping bag and laid on the floor. As everyone began their paper Toga stood up "im going to the bathroom" she stated walking out of the classroom. Uraraka noticed she had left her phone behind and since Toga's desk was so close to hers she picked it up. It was unlocked, she made a small change, took a photo and placed it back where it was, making sure no one noticed.

During lunch Toga and Uraraka sat next to eachother, when Toga sat down with her food Uraraka noticed the huge amount of sweets on her girlfreinds plate "no" she pushed Toga's plate away from her "go back up there and get a proper meal Toga" the two exanged a look of disagreement "or what" Toga challenged, which was reciprocated by Uraraka pushing her knee aganst Toga's, moving it so her girlfreind could feel the soft skin of her upper thigh. "or no 'candy' for you" Urarakas eyes narrowed. With that Toga stood up and got a healthy balanced meal.

The class waited in the gym, each of them wearing their hero costumes. The last one to enter was Toga. She was wearing a shiny white nurses uniform who's skirt came to mid thigh and white hair bows each emblazened with a red cross, she also sported a siver backpack and matching belt which had large syringes topped with small orange saftey caps, along with white nurse shoes with 1 inch soles. Kaminari and Mineta threw their hands over their face as blood trickeld out their nose, Uraraka did the same but turned away from the class as her face blushed like a tamato. "OH MY GOD IT'S SO CUTE!" Mina yelled as she ran up to the blond. "Thanks, i worked with recovery girl and this weird pink haired girl to make-" "Mei Hatsume, thats my name and dont forget it!" Mei shouted from the door running up to Toga "a medical hero, what a challenge, but nothings too big of a job for me, Mei Hatsume!, this suit follows designs by American nurses but has many additions, mostly concealed in this sleek silver pod, allow me to demonstrate" Mei grabbed Toga's shoulders and spun her around. She continued to explain the various features of the outfit which was mostly comprised of a first aid kit for small cuts and puncture wounds. "And if you need any mechanical assistance make sure to see me Mei Hatsume!" Mei gave a thumbs up as she left. "wow Mei never misses a chance to show off her creations" Kaminari stated "okay stop talking and pay attention, today we're gonig over basic life saving first aid, it's reveiw for most of you but it's a first time lesson for Toga so pair up" leaned aganst a wall cossing his arms "and teach eachother, the best way to learn is to teach it yourself I will supervise" Uraraka and Toga imediatly paired up. Uraraka, still in a stupor tried explainig. "o-okay so, w-we should start with h-how to apply a t-tourniquet" Uraraka was looking at the ground pushing her index fingers together, they were now away from the rest of the class whom were all pre-occupied with their own lessons. "so um, h-here" Uraraka handed Toga a tourniquet from a box Mr. Aizawa had brought. Uraraka then laid on the floor her arms and legs sprawled out. "okay s-so pretend my leg is bleeding real bad a-an- WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Uraraka shout whisperd as Toga mounted her "I know how to do this, but lets pretend i dont, yeah?" Toga stated with her signature toothy grin. "at lunch today you threatend to take my 'candy' remember? oh how the turn tables. Now, you need to teach me how to do this without alerting anyone" Uraraka had a look of confusion "alerting anyone of wha- ohhh fuck" Uraraka felt Togas warm hand cup between her legs, "so what do I do ?" Toga lightly rubbed the soft spandex material clinging to her girlfreind. "w-well -ah- place it as -Mm- high as you can" Uraraka guided Toga as she slid down her body to place the device on Uraraka's thigh "as high as i can?" Toga asked warping the tourniquet around her thigh pressing her hand into Uraraka's sweet spot. "like that?" Toga asked making small circles with her fingers. "just like that" Uraraka responded in an oddly sexy voice, she reached down and grabbed Toga's hand pressing it harder into herself. Uraraka began moving Togas hand exactly how she wanted, slow big circles, small fast ones, up and down, left and right, being risky like this only turned Uraraka on more. As this continued she began bucking her hips and raised her chin in extascy. Toga let Uraraka control her hand as she looked around, they were in the clear, for now. Toga focused back on her girlfriend whom had increased the intensity of her grinding. "harder please!" Uraraka asked once again in that yell whisper tone. Toga took control of her own hand and pressed harder into Uraraka "a-and then -ah- twist the handle a-and -Mmph- i-im close I-" Toga then froze, someone had kicked her in the side, she turned her head scared of who ever just caught them. Luckly, it was Kirishima, red as a tamatoe or rather as red as his hair, he was looking anywhere other than the two girls. "Its totaly not manly to interupt but class it over didnt you hear the bell." "oh, right" Toga stood extending a hand to Uraraka to help her up. Kirishima began to walk away as Uraraka spoke up. "hey, uh Kirishima, please dont tell-" "Dont worry about it, spreading roumors is'nt how a man should act at all, your secrect is safe with me!" Kirishima gave a thumbs up and left to go change. "well lets go change" Uraraka brought her hand to the back of her neck. "so we can continue where we left off" Toga dropped the tourniqute in the box. They left to go change. The weekend had finally arrived!


	7. Chapter 7

Mina, Kirishima, Toga and, Uraraka walked back to the dorms after class. Ita was friday night and they were duscussing what they were going to do over the weekend. "we all can do something tomorow but tonight Me and Uraraka have... plans" Toga looked at her girlferind sideways. "Yeah you guys move fast huh?" Kirishima said attempting to hide his embarrasment. "It's not THAT fast, i'm sure you and Mina's done a ton of stuff right?" Uraraka pointed at the two of them. Mina and Kirirshima's eyes widend as they looked at eachother before Mina busted out laughing "HAHA- me? with him? AHAHA- NO!" she grabbed Kirirshima's shoulder to keep from falling over, waving her free hand in the air. Kirishima punched his fists together. "we're just freinds I only like people who are manly, like me!" Mina wiped a tear from her eye "gay, just say you're gay Kirishima" "but im not, I'd go out with a girl if she could bench press more than me!" he responded. "oh i did'nt mean to assume, I'm sorry" Uraraka apolgized "nah it's fine we get it all the time" They reached the front door to the dorms, as they enterd the building kirishima sat on the couch and Mina turned to the couple "well you two have fun then!" she gave an over the shoulder wave walking to the kitchen.

Toga locked Uraraka's door with a distinctive 'click' "so where we left off?" she gave an excited smile and approached her girlfriend. Uraraka took a small step backwards to stop Toga's advancement "so um, you're my first... well, lover, and I want to try so many things but it's all things that I've seen in porn" Toga raised an eyebrow as Uraraka continued "not that i watch porn all the time its just that I like trying new things and you make me feel like the best girl in the world so i dont want to mess things up by-" Toga placed her hand on Uraraka's cheek as their eyes locked. "I'll let you know I want you to stop okay" Toga kissed Uraraka forehead "what do you want me to do?" Toga took a step back waiting for Uraraka's instructions. "right so, arms up" Uraraka instructed. "alright" Toga rasied her arms straight up, Uraraka grabbed the bottom of the blondes shirt pulling it over her head. Toga's sight was blocked for a second, Uraraka moved her face close to Toga's which surprised the now shirtless girl, Uraraka placed her index finger under Toga's chin raising her head slightly "That's 'yes m'am' from now on okay?" Toga got this weird feeling in her belly, it was similar to the feeling she would get when running from the pollice, but, this time she felt safe, no one was coming after her, she would'nt have to run away, she could stay right her with her girlfreind; so she simply responded "yes m'am". Uraraka stroked Toga's cheek with one hand and un-clasped her gray lace bra with the other. "sit" Uraraka lightly pushed Toga into her bed and kneeled down to her girlfreinds feet. She carfully slipped off both of Toga's shoes before standing, she adjusted a pillow at the head of her bed "lay down" Uraraka instructed as she turned and walked to her desk, she opened a drawer and grabbed somthing that Toga couldn't see. "close your eyes" Uraraka's voice sounded more confident as she spoke over her shoulder. "yes m'am" Toga answerd closing her eyes. She heard somthing being set down on the night stand beside the bed and then Uraraka's voice "I'm taking your skirt off is that okay?" "yes m'am" Toga raised her hips and felt Uraraka's hands glide down her legs with her skirt "and your panties okay?" Toga nodded and bit her lip while keeping her eyes closed as instructed. She was now completly exposed to ther girlfriend which only excited her more. Toga heard a lid open and some movement by Uraraka. "Okay, relax, breath deeply like you're trying to sleep" Uraraka instructions were answerd with "yes m'am" Toga took a deep breath and adjusted her body to be more comfortble . "okay are you ready?"... "yes m'am" Toga then felt her girlfriends hands press onto her belly, it was warm and soft. Uraraka pressed into her skin then slid upwards leaving a shiny trail of oil behind, "does that feel good?" asked Uraraka "yes m'am, its warm" Toga's skin tingled as Uraraka began to massage her midsection. Her hands traveled up Toga's body stoping at her chest and circling he nipples. Toga raised her chin and breathed in extacy as her girlfreind continued too her collar bone, across her shoulders and down her arms. Uraraka spent some time focusing on her hands massaging each finger individually, pressing into Toga's palms with her thumbs. She began going back up Toga's arms across her shoulders and back down her midsection. Toga was soft, when Uraraka would press down to work one of the tougher mucles Togas skin would bulge a little between her fingers. "This feels amazing Uraraka" Toga whisperd keeping her eyes closed. Uraraka responded in a calm soothing tone "good girl, Ive been wanting to do this" she continued to massage as she spoke "you're beautiful Toga, just do what feels natural okay, if you want to make cute little noises you can, if you fall asleep thats okay too"... "yes m'am" Uraraka moved her hands to Togas thighs, it was a larger muscle so she added more pressure, which made Toga's face scrunch "ow, that hurts baby" Uraraka responded by releasing some pressure "Is that better?" she questioned adding one long stroke down Toga's leg "thats perrrrrrrfect" her back arched with the feeling. She continued down covering Toga's calf stopping at her feet. She ran her hand over the top of her foot and pressed her thumb into Toga's sole making sure not to leave any skin untouched before traveling back up her smooth legs. Togas skin glistened with the warm oil, she squrimed as Uraraka pressed into her skin. She stopped at Toga's hips pressing in, causing her to inhale sharply before Uraraka removed her hands. Toga kept her eyes closed "dont stop pleas-" her sentence was cut short by the sound of the bottle cap opening again, realizing it would shortly contune, she kept quiet. When Uraraka placed her hand back on Toga it felt different, this liqud wasn't as warm as before and more slippery. "open your legs please" Uraraka asked, Toga smiled and bit her lip seperating her knees "yes m'am". Uraraka pressed one hand into Toga's somach, this hand was still warm; with the other hand Uraraka ran her middle finger up her girlfreinds already wet entrance, stoping to circle her clit excruciatingly slow. "does my baby girl feel good?" Toga's mouth was agape "yes m'am more!" she had a face of anticipation "It's aching! please!" Toga coverd her face and bucked her hips up, begging was emabarrsing but Uraraka had an effect on her she couldnt put into words. Uraraka spoke in that specail calming tone "look at me". When Toga opend her eyes they were face to face. Their lips met, barely touching, Uraraka slid her finger into Toga causeing her to exhale in relif. Uraraka pulled her finger out and slid her free hand over Togas chest, her heart beat was slow, and calm. Uraraka inserted two fingers into Toga's sopping entrance, then pulled out, and pushed back in. deep. She continued rythmically with Toga's heart beat, as she got more excited her heart speed up and so did her lovers fingers. It was a steady cilmb, Toga began to squirm in pleasure and buck her hips. Uraraka pressed on her chest to hold her in place, "Urara-ka, Im close i-im i-im" Toga grabed her girlfriends arm with one hand and gripped the sheets with the other. "good girl, cum for me" her fingers now slamming into Toga, Uraraka quckly learned all her sweet spots and she wanted to drive Toga crazy tonight, so as Toga climbed, and climbed Uraraka inserted three fingers and pushed into Toga's hip with her free hand. "AHH-" Toga's scream of pleasure was muffled with Uraraka's mouth. Togas eyes widend, her body spasamed, and her mind began to go blank as she reached her cilmax. The feeling slowly died down. Uraraka didn't just pull out though, she slowed down releasing pressure as Toga's body told her too. Soon Uraraka began lightly tracing her girlfriends soft skin. Toga stared blankly into the ceiling, breathing deeply. "Toga? are you okay?" Uraraka questioned. "that was... amazing!" Toga sat up in the bed "thank you!" Uraraka responded extending a hand "lets go get you cleaned up okay" Toga took Uraraka's hand but when she went to stand her knees buckled, she sat there for a second before looking up at her girlfreind "I dont think i can walk!" Toga stated pulling herself up to sit on the bed now noticing her shaking legs. Uraraka grabbed a towel and a set of clothes, she began lightly cleaning the shiny liquid off her lover's skin. She then dressed Toga caressing her legs as she slipped on some pants "arms up" Uraraka stated, Toga did as she was told. Uraraka pressed the pads of her fingers on Toga causing her to float but was held down by her shirt which Uraraka had grabbed. "okay lets go take a shower".

Uraraka looked down the hallway from her door "alright coast is clear" she pulled her floating girlfriend out the door by her shirt. "can you um... pretend to walk?" Uraraka asked as they began their way towards the bathroom. Toga began moving her feet as if she was walking, it was only about 10 meters to the bathroom door and they'd be home free, they moved as fast as they could with out making noise. 9 meters left, 8, 7, they were so close, 6, 5, 4, 'click' The sound of a door knob turning brought their fears to reality as a certain frog girl walked into the hallway. "oh, hey Uraraka, Toga, Mina said you guys were studying, are you finished?" 'okay she didnt imediatly notice just stay cool and we can get to the bathroom' Uraraka thought. "oh, no not yet just taking a bathroom break" Toga answerd. "oh okay well don't stay up too late okay -keru-" and the green girl walked down the stairs. Once they reached the bathroom Uraraka pulled Toga onto the counter and locked the door. "-whew-" Uraraka took a breath "that was a close one, haha" the two girls laughed toghether. Uraraka placed a hand on her girlfreinds knee. "are you okay now?" Uraraka asked concerned "Yeah i think so" Toga responded grabing her hand and hopping off the counter, her legs were shaky but she could stand. "I'm sorry. about your legs i mean" Uraraka aplogized reaching up to take out the hair bands in the blondes hair. "no I should be thanking you it was increbible, and im fine" Toga raised her arms so Uraraka could undress her. "oh! well thanks" Once they were both undressed uraraka started the shower water. "where did you learn to give SUCH good massages!?" Toga asked, they held eachother at the waist waiting for the water to heat up. "well like I said I just wanted to try somthing I saw in a video this one time, ive never done it before but I just copied what i saw in the video" a small plume of steam began rising from the shower curtain. "well id say you knocked it out the park" Toga led Uraraka to the shower by her hand. "alright lets get you nice and clean!" Uraraka stated with a certain chipper attitude in her voice. The two girls showerd together helping get those 'hard to reach' places. The walk back to Urarakas room was undisturbed by any other classmates. Once they arrived in the room they changend into sleeping shirts and held eachother as they drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Toga, time to wake up baby" Uraraka's voice was smooth and quiet, Toga stretched and yawned as she awoke. "what'd you say" Toga rubbed her eyes and her vison cleared. "Hey Toga, time to wake up baby" Uraraka's voice could be heard again. "what time is-" she looked down at her girlfriend who was sound asleep, the source of the voice was Toga's phone. The device sounded off again "Hey Toga, time to wake up bab-" Toga held the phone in her hands admiring Uraraka's sweet gesture, she looked down at her girlfriend breathing deeply in her sleep. Toga was nimble so getting off the bed without disturbing Uraraka was easy. She peeked out the door out before continuing down the hallway to the stairs. The common room was populated with Momo and Shoto drinking tea at the dining table and Tsu in the kitchen. "morning Toga" Tsu greeted her with a freindly wave and she responded with the same, "morning". Toga pulled a tray from the cabnets and began making breakfast. Two cups of milk, two fruit cups, and steamed rice all placed on the tray. Toga turned to make her way back up. "did you sleep well Toga?" Momo asked hiding her grin with her cup of tea. "yeah I slept fine I guess? why" Toga answered confused at the strange question. Momo set her cup down and looked at Toga "your shirt" Toga looked down at her own shirt only to realize it was not, in fact, HER shirt, It was a white short sleeve shirt that fell to just below her hips a pink flower emblazoned on the front. "oh this is, um, well Uraraka let me borrow it" Toga had lost her incredible ability to lie since joining UA. "Momo its none of our business" Shoto took a sip of his tea. "Yeah i suppose" Momo answered. Toga turned to the stairs seeing Tsu in her peripheral vision a look of realization fell on Tsu's face, she now had a different understanding of last nights encounter with the couple in the hallway. Toga left the room embarrassed.

Uraraka was still sound asleep, Toga made sure to shut the door quietly and tip toed the the bed where she set down the tray on the nightstand ever so softly. She was going to wake up her girlfriend but she couldn't bring herself to disturb her slumber, not yet anyways. Toga pulled the desk chair to the bedside and watched the subtle rise and fall of Urarakas chest. She was positioned on her back, her far side hand raised above her head and the other by her side. Toga softly took her hand in her own as she began to think too herself. 'wow... she's so pretty, I'm so fucking lucky.' Toga had been having these thoughts non-stop since yesterday. 'I get to be around this person all the time... I don't deserve her.' Toga's face turned from a happy smile to sorrow in her eye's 'She doesn't know what I've done, I'm a terrible person, the absolute worst.' She brought her free hand to her face as tears began to trickle through her fingers. 'I'm horrible, I've tricked her into liking me, she's even told me she loved me. Maybe it would be best if I just disappeared, she'd be better off without me.' The trickle of tears now turning into a steady stream running down her face. 'I'm being selfish by staying here, I never should have come to UA, I never should have joined the league, i shouldn't exist' Toga let out a small sob. "Toga?" Uraraka felt her girlfriends hand tighten around her own. "Whats wrong?" she sat up facing Toga, a concerned look on her face. Toga moved her hand from her face placing it in her lap. "I-I need to tell you something" Uraraka held her her hands and looked into her eyes. "I'ts okay you can tell me anything Toga" She rubbed Toga's hands with her thumbs. "Uraraka, I- I've done terrible things" Toga's voice cracked as she spoke through her sobs. "I've lied, cheated, and stolen, my whole life, I've killed and kidnapped people". She looked down at her hands tears dripping off her chin falling too splash across her fingers. She thought for a second before looking back up at Uraraka. "I don't deserve... you, or friend's, or UA" Uraraka stood up pulling Toga with her, she placed her hand behind Toga's head and pulled her into a warm hug. "Toga you're wrong, UA is your second chance, you're here because the principal know that you've changed" Toga wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and sobbed into her shoulder, Uraraka stroked Toga's hair which seemed to calm the blonde down. Toga's hug tightened and her breathing normalized, She pulled away from her girlfriend and Uraraka wiped Toga's tears away. Toga cleared her throat, "I brought you breakfast" she pointed at the tray of food by the bed. "aww thank you" Uraraka sat on the bed and patted the space beside her signaling Toga to sit, too which she complied. Uraraka grabbed the tray and placed it on her lap. "here" Uraraka piked up an apple slice and held it up to Toga's lips. Toga wiped her eyes one more time, her nose still red from crying "thanks" she said quietly, opening her mouth. Toga bit down on half the slice, enjoying the sweet taste of the fruit. Uraraka placed the other half in her mouth and picked up another piece. "Uraraka, thank you, really. I feel a whole lot better now" Toga accepted another apple piece in her mouth. "of course i'm always here for you if you wanna talk okay" Toga nodded in response. They ate their breakfast quietly, simply enjoying being near each other, Uraraka feeding Toga her portion. "you still want to hang out with Mina an Kirishima today?" Uraraka asked setting her empty glass on the night stand. "of course... oh! there's something i want to show you first, follow me" Toga hopped off the bed and led Uraraka by her hand to her room. She locked the door and went into her closet. "what is it" Uraraka questioned as Toga turned to her holding a cardboard box. she placed it on the chair and tore off the packing tape holding it shut, "take a look" Toga side stepped and held her hand out motioning Uraraka to look in the box. Uraraka's eye's went wide, her vision shot from Toga too inside the box. "Where did you get this!?" Uraraka inspected further, inside the box was stacks and stacks of 10,000 yen notes.


	9. Chapter 9

**I started using Uraraka's first name I think it's more personal, anyways onto the story!**

Ochako picked up a stack of bills and frilled through it. A 10,000 yen note was on top but the rest was 1000 yen bills, still a lot of money but it was not the hundreds of thousands of yen she thought it was. "Where did you get this" Ochako dropped the stack back in the box afraid it was 'blood money'. "I'm not sure, most of it was earned legally or at least not stolen, if that's what you're wondering". Toga picked up a handful of the money. "Nezu allowed me to keep it, I guess since all I had was this and the clothes on my back when I walked through the UA gates". Toga held out the stack towards Ochako. "I want you to have it". Ochako took a step back. "WHAT, no Toga it's your money you should keep it, why give it to me?" Ochako said waiving her hands in defense. Toga responded "you can give it to your parents, I don't need it, it's not like I pay rent or anything" Ochako took the bills from The blondes hand and carefully placed it back in the small wooden box. "I want to earn my own money, I'm going to become a pro hero and sign with a good agency, I appreciate the offer but I decline." Toga turned her head and spent a moment thinking "what if... we spent the money on us, like for movies" Ochako and Toga bounced ideas off each other. "Or diner" "arcades" "clothes"... "toys" Ochako spoke last, they held each others hands. Toga gave a toothy grin. "I like that idea". A quick kiss was given by Toga before she grabbed a couple of bills. "We'll take this with us today, speaking of which we should see if Mina and Kirishima are ready. They put on simple clothes Toga opting for a red skirt and a black short sleeve blouse. Ochako wore denim shorts and a green tee shirt.

The couple enters the common room for breakfast, the place was quickly filling with the rest of class 1-A and soon everyone was sitting around the table eating rice, fish and, various fruits. They talked about class and quirks but soon the conversation turned to their weekend plans. "Were going to Ebina plaza" Mina exclaimed. "That's like an hour away!" Izuku looked up from his plate. "The shopping center is right outside the train station and we've got all day, it's going to be so much fun guys!" Mina clasped her hands together above her empty plate "thanks for the meal! Me, Kirishima, Toga and, Ochako are going, does anyone else want to come?" Izuku copied Minas hands "can I come?" Tsu did the same "I'll go too, let me grab my phone and I'll be ready" Mina acknowledged them, "sure we'll wait at the door". They stood on the porch, Izuku, Mina, Kirishima, Toga and, Ochako. "Oh I'm so excited, what should we do first?" Mina addressed the group. "I wanna go to the arcade" Toga responded and Ochako nodded at the idea. "And we can go to the movies too, it's interesting because everything issoclosetogetherwecouldstartatthearcadethengoshoopingwatchamovieandeatlunchinsuchalocalizedarea" Izuku began mumbling, he didn't notice Tsu had arrived and the group was pulling him along as they began their walk to the train station.

They scanned their cards and walked into the platform, it was mid morning and the station was modestly populated. "Well I doubt there will be a place to sit but it won't be packed" Izuku stated. "I hope we don't have stand the whole time" Ochako huffed in a defeated tone as their train arrived. As predicted no seats were to be found but there was plenty of standing room. Toga and Ochako stood close together near the door, Kirishima, Tsu and Mina were across from them and Izuku in between. The train lurched forward as the screens placed around the train displayed a 55 minute arrival time with several stops in between. Everyone pulled out their phones and looked idly at them. The train was quiet, people whispered and the train itself made noises but that was all. Toga leaned lightly on Ochako who smiled sweetly at the gesture. Ochako looked around, heads were down and people were mind their own business, 'why not have some fun', she thought to herself. Toga received a text message from her girlfriend. 'Can I play?' Along with a candy emoji. Toga understood what that meant and was excited to see what Ochako would do on the train, in public, with Izuku only a couple of feet away, so she responded with 'yes ma'am!'. Toga felt a hand placed on her lower back and slide down to her skirt. Ochako's hand squeezed her girlfriends butt, surprising Toga. The rest of the group noticed the blonde jump at something earning a glance from the four of them, Ochako was holding the metal pole behind Toga, at least that's what it looked like. Their eyes quickly returned to their phones noticing nothing out of the ordinary. Ochako curled her fingers around the hem of Togas skirt and slid her hand underneath. She massaged in circles, feeling the soft fabric of her girlfriends panties. The brunette cupped Toga's ass, the pad of her middle finger lightly pushing on her entrance. Ochako felt a wetness begin soak through her lovers fabric. She applied and released pressure rhythmically. She circled, pressed, and tapped until a thin string of Toga's 'candy' attached to Ochako's finger. She retracted her hand and placed the sweet finger in her mouth while still looking at her phone. Toga watched this from the corner of her eye and saw a devilish smile form on Ochako's lips. The blondes phone vibrated with a message from her girlfriend, 'delicious' with a heart emoji. The screens on the train displayed they were stoping as it slowed down and the doors opened. People began to flood the train, Toga backed into Ochako avoiding the strangers boarding the train. "Ochako, Toga, you okay" Izuku called out "yeah we're okay" Ochako responded, the rest of the group was out of sight. The brunette wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and pulled her close resting her chin on Toga's shoulder. Ochako kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear "I'm going to tease you all day". The breath of her girlfriend on her ear sent a shiver up her spine. Ochako slid her hand up the blondes shirt exploring her skin. Toga's back arched at the sensation of Ochako's warm hand, she closed her eyes and leaned her head back on her girlfriends shoulder. Ochako continued to trace Toga's skin, the culmination of this came when Ochako pulled the blondes collar and softly nibbled her skin. This sent Toga in a relaxed stupor. The train slowed down for its next stop and many people left, leaving the train almost empty. Toga had a calm smile as Ochako led her to a seat. The blond leaned her head on Ochako's shoulder. Which earned some weird looks as their friends sat beside them. "Toga got tired all the sudden" Ochako excused the behavior. "You two have gotten really close in the last two days ~ keru" Tsu questioned "yeah um- we studied together this week and became... best friends" Tsu tilted her head and put a finger to her cheek "must've been some study session, you two are inseparable". "It was... educational" Ochako eyed the blonde on her shoulder. Toga slept for the rest of the ride. The train gained and lost people at every stop but not enough to make the group stand back up.

Toga succumbed to her relaxed state and fell asleep. A hand reaches out in the darkness, cracked and callused. Crimson blood dripped off its finger tips as it reached for a head of brown hair. It was a trick attack and another hand reached from below. The familiar head begins to disintegrate at the touch of the evil hand. Fear filled her mind before she opened her eyes.

"Toga it's our stop, let's go" Ochako prodded the sweating blonde awake. She stretched and stood up "are you okay" Ochako questioned Toga "i had a bad dream, it's nothing" "you want an energy drink?" Ochako asked walking to a near by vending machine. "These are bad for you" the brunette said holding the can out "but one won't hurt". "Thanks" Toga took a sip of the drink. "Let catch up to the group". They discussed excitedly about what to do first. "Let buy our tickets now before they run out" Mina stated. The students walked to the movie theater and purchased tickets for a 2pm action movie. "Okay it's 11am, let's hit the arcade then grab some grub sound good?" Kirishima addresses the group. They all agreed and crossed the walkway to the arcade. It was loud and bright, total sensory overload. The group b-lined to their favorite games, Toga and Ochako played a flight simulator, shot some zombies and then met up with everyone else. They were watching Kisishima and Izuku bang on fake drums with wooden sticks. It was clearly a competition, they were sweating while rapidly hitting the rubber surface. The game had been reinforced to allow quirks which is the only reason they haven't broken it. "I WIN!" Izuku raised his fist in victory and the people around cheered. Toga looked around, wondering what game to play next. Then she saw it, a white square plushy with a Red Cross on it. Her eyes lit up and she ran to the machine at Mach 1 speeds. She threw coin after coin in the machine getting more and more frustrated before Ochako guided her hands from behind. "This is like a cheesy romance movie" Toga stated "I like it" she added before blushing. The toy dropped down the hole and Ochako retrieved it, and handed it to Toga kissing her on the cheek. "Keru~Best friends huh?" Tsu spoke from behind them. "What! Yeah... friends, that was.. um.. a friendly kiss" Ochako turned to Mina who was standing with Kirishima not too far away "Mina, friends can kiss right?" Mina sauntered over to Tsu "of course they can" she bent over and kissed Tsu on the cheek. "KERU!" Tsu brought a hand to her cheek and blushed. "Okay let's go find Izuku and hit the stores yeah?" Mina walked to the exit where, conveniently, Izuku was standing. Kirishima followed and the couple was about to step off but noticed Tsu was frozen. Ochako places a hand on her shoulder making her jump. "We're leaving Tsu, you coming?" Tsu's hand was still on her cheek, she looked up at the brunette "That didn't feel like a friends kiss" "aww reminds me of us Ochako, she likes Mina!" Toga clasped her hands together adressing her girlfriend. "So you two are... together?" Tsu asked. Ochako huffed "yes, but we didn't want anyone making it a big deal, Kirishima, Mina and now you are the only ones who know. Please keep it that way" "of course I won't tell a soul" Tsu mimed zipping her lips. "Let's go" Ochako said and the group met up outside.

Mina addressed the group "okay here's the plan, we'll start there" she pointed at a store in the plaza "and work our way around to there" she traced the circular plaza with her hand, stopping on a building with various places to eat "then we'll go watch the movie" everyone agreed and they set off. The group walked in and out of stores. They looked at clothes and novelties until they came across a pet store. They spent a long time looking at the animals, eventually they had to drag Mina away from the bunny section. They reached the restaurant building. "I can't afford a restaurant on the top floor, looks like it's food court food for me" Izuku thumbed through his wallet. Ochako and Toga looked at each other. "I can pay for you Izuku, if that's okay" Toga asked "no no it's okay you don't have to do that, really!" "I want to, that's what friends are for right" she smiled and turned to Ochako in a more serious tone "right?" She nodded and Toga returned the smile to her face. "Okay if you're sure, let's go". The group took the elevator to the top of the tall building. The doors opens with a 'ding' and the smell of fresh fish waded over them. They ate delicious sushi and dumplings. When they got up to pay. Toga pulled out her money and paid for three of them, as they walked to the movie theater Izuku asked Toga "I don't mean to pry Toga, but where did you get that money?" "Well it's not like I was paying rent when I was working for the league, I didn't have anything to spend it on, so I saved it. It's not stolen if that's what you're thinking". "It's not?" Izuku said, tentatively. "Yep! Side jobs and begging... mostly"

They enterd the movie theater and stood in line for snacks, Ochako and Toga opted to share popcorn but each got their own drink. The theater was dark, they found their seats and sat down. Ochako held a piece of popcorn up to Toga's lips. She gratefully accepted the treat. She couldn't explain it but when Ochako fed her, it made the food taste better. Whenever Toga wanted another bite she'd open her mouth, stick her tongue out slightly and wait for her girlfriend to place a piece in her mouth. As the previews played Ochako leaned closer to talk to Toga in hushed tones. "Do you remember how I said there are thing I want to try?" The blonde gripped Ochako's Knee, "yes ma'am, and you surprise me every time". Ochako grabbed her drink, piped off the lid and held it out to Toga. "... can you... spit in my drink... please". Toga took the drink "isn't that what you do to someone you don't like?" Toga began swishing saliva around in her mouth. "I... think it's... hot... I don't know why I can't explai-" Ochako was surprised by Toga complying. The blonde had her tongue out above the drink, a stream of her warm clear fluid steadily dripping into the drink, Toga was doing as she was told in the sexiest way possible. "Like that?" Toga had a coy grin on her face as the handed the drink back to her girlfriend. Ochako took the drink and stirred it. "Yeah... that was..." the two girls felt eyes looking at them, they slowly turned their heads to find Izuku looking at them. His face wasn't disgust, more like confusion. "I HAVE TO USE THE BATHROOM!" Toga exclaimed as she ran away embarrassed. "Toga spit in your drink!?" Izkuku started the obvious "I-I can explain... I... um- we... okay i don't have a good excuse, I suppose you should know". Izuku gripped the armrest on his chair. "Know what? Does Toga secretly hate you? I thought you were friends?" Ochako stirred her drink and took a sip before speaking. " Toga is my girlfriend, we have a very... intimate relationship. Sometimes we... try new things, its kind of a secret. The only people who know are here, and mr. Aizawa". "Oh" Izuku looked at his lap and thought for a second "I'm happy for you two, really. I just thought... or I hoped that.. you liked me.. but it's good to try new things". Ochako was shocked, "I had a crush on you for awhile Izuku". She placed a hand on Izuku's knee "but I fell in love with Toga... I'm sorry". The movie began playing but Izuku only looked down in disappointment. "I can't make you like me, and I'm happy you're happy" he looked at Ochako with a fake smile. She thought for a moment. "Let me talk to Toga I have an idea". She took one more sip, stood up and left to find Toga.

The theater halls were empty, not even employees. Ochako felt weird, somehow she knew Toga wasn't in the bathroom. She stopped and held her head as an ethereal image flashed in her mind. An alley behind the theater? She heard Toga's voice in her head... "HELP!" Ochako sprinted out the building, weaving through people and taking corners. 'Toga's in trouble!' She doubled her speed, 'Toga needs help!' She turned a corner and saw them. Toga was 30 feet away and with her... Shigaraki! Toga had tears in her eyes "Ochako! No please he-" four fingers were placed on her shoulder, Shigaraki interrupted her. "Oh? So the little snitch made some friends?"


	10. Chapter 10

Ochako stood nearly 30 feet away. Shigaraki's four fingers on Toga's shoulder. It was broad daylight but they stood in an alley, a large shadow cast them in darkness. "Let her go!" Ochako spoke with intensity, and took a step forward. "You should be thanking me, I heard UA has a rat problem. Consider me 'pest control'" his chapped lips let a laugh escape. "Ochako please! Don't get yourself hurt, j-just walk away!" Tears began forming in Togas eyes. "I'm not letting him take you! Not after everything that's happened between us, I CANT LOSE YOU!" Ochako took another step. "Don't worry, we won't kill her, just make her wish she was dead" Shigaraki shook Toga, whom winced in fear. The villain turned to walk away with the blonde.

They say all real heros have one thing In common, their bodies move before they can think, they'll risk their life just to save one person.

Ochako's senses heightened, time seemed to slow down as her body lurched forward. She ran. Faster than she had ever ran before. She jumped and cocked her arm back as Shigaraki turned around. Her fist made contact and he released his grip on Toga. The villain reeled for a counter attack. The blonde saw a flash, her dream on the train. She grabbed Shigaraki's other hand. "HEY!" Shigaraki's fist was blocked. His feint attack wouldn't work. He took another hit, then another and another from the brunette. He stumbled backwards and Ochako pulled Toga away. "You bitch, you're so annoying, I kill people who annoy me" he took a fighting stance. "Ochako, Toga!" A familiar voice boomed Fromm behind them, Izkuku stared down the villain as green energy began to crackle around him. Mina, Kirishima and, Tsu ran up behind him. "Arrrrg, annoying, so annoying, I'm out numbered. Kurogiri let's go." A purple portal came and went, taking the villain with it. It was over just as fast as it wrapped her arms around Toga. "I was so scared, I thought... I thought he was going to take you!" Ochako tightened her hug.

They called the police and were taken in for questioning. It was late afternoon before they were released. When the group arrived back at the dorms they were bombarded with questions. "Class! I'm sure they are tired and have had a long day, let them rest". Iida broke the group surrounding the victims. The group went to their rooms, of course, Ochako followed Toga into her room. When the door closed the blonde turned around, her eyes to the floor. She stepped forward and hugged Ochako. "Are you going to be okay Toga?" Ochako wrapped her arms around her girlfriend "is there anything I can do?" Toga's voice was quiet "j-just let me hug you for a while" Ochako tightened the hug, she would stand there all night if she had too. Toga sniffled and caught a lump in her throat. Her girlfriend stroked her hair with one hand and un-did the blondes hair buns with the other. "You can cry, it's okay" With that, a flood of tears flowed from Toga. A mixture of emotions that she didn't understand. A while passed before Toga spoke, her words broken by her sobs. "I-I thought it was over" Toga looked into her lovers eyes. "I thought the league was behind me, but he found me!" The blonde gripped Ochako's clothes. "How did he find me! What if he comes here? Puts more people I care about in danger?" panic began to wash over Toga's eyes. "I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry I put you and the others in danger!" Ochako rubbed her back "it's okay, you're safe, and we're safe. Nothing's going to happen, he won't come here" Her calm tone eased Toga's thoughts as she stopped crying. Her head was pulsing "I wanna sit down" Toga grabbed her girlfriend's hand and sat on the edge of her bed. Ochako wiped Toga's eyes "look at me" The brunette rubbed the back of her girlfriend's hands as she sniffed and looked at her. "You were so brave, I saw you grab his arm. We kicked some villain ass today!" Toga smiled and then thought for a moment. "I saw it, t-the attack. That dream on the train, I knew what he was going to do. That sounds crazy but I-" "I believe you". Toga's eyes widened in surprise "y-you do?" "Yeah, when I left the theater to go find you I had... a feeling, or more like a vision of where you were. I don't know how but I knew where you were." "Hmm? Isn't there I guy in general studies who does, like, mind control. Maybe he's heard of something like this?" "Shinso? Maybe, but we'll have to ask him tomorrow, it's almost curfew". Ochako checked the time 21:45. "Do you want to lay down, go to sleep?" Ochako asked in a motherly tone. "Honestly? Food and sex sound really good right now" Ochako stood, pulling Toga up with her before kissing her forehead. "Okay, let's go raid the fridge ya lil nymphomaniac". They left the room and went downstairs. The common room was empty so they grabbed some apples and peanut butter. Ochako cut the apples into slices and placed them on a plate. Toga opened the fridge and pulled out two boxes of grape juice. They retreated back to the room and Ochako locked the door behind them. Toga seemed to still have a lot on her mind and it was still obvious she had been crying. 'she just looks so damn cute, with her red little nose' Ochako thought to herself. They sat on the bed and Ochako dipped a slice in the peanut butter, holding it up to Toga's lips. She fed Toga and herself as they spoke. "Before I went to find you I told Izuku about us, he seemed disappointed". Toga raised her eyebrows "really?" She accepted another bite from her girlfriend. "Yeah, and I was wondering... if it's okay with you... we could-" "have a three way?" Toga finished Ochako's thought. "It's just an idea, I'd like to try it". Toga took a moment to think, sipping on her juice. "I'm okay with that, as long as he understands that, me and you are dating, i mean he's cute and a good person but-" "I'm in love with you" Ochako finished Togas sentence and she nodded. "You know it's not that late, he's probably still up" Ochako placed the empty plate on the nightstand. "Oh you mean like... right now?" "Yeah why not?" Toga took her girlfriends hand and looked her in the eyes "I want to be with you tonight, I'm sorry". Ochako pushed Toga on her back and straddled her. "Don't apologize, I understand" she kissed the blonde underneath her. "Just let me know when you're ready okay, he can wait". She kissed down her jaw to her neck.

Toga ran her fingers through Ochako's hair as she kissed her skin. The brunette sat her girlfriend up and pulled her shirt off. Toga un-clipped her bra and was pushed back down. Ochako slid her hand down Toga's body and reached under her skirt. She massaged her girlfriend's sweet spot over the soft fabric of her underwear. Toga closed her eyes and felt lips kiss her throat. Ochako pulled on her panties sliding them off Toga's legs and held her face as she made broad circles over her girlfriend's soft bean. Toga took a deep breath at the sensation. Toga opens her eyes to find Her girlfriend looking at her while biting the pad of her thumb drawing blood. Ochako opened her mouth and Toga mimicked the action, accepting the digit on her tongue. The taste of Ochako's blood filled her taste buds with delight as her girlfriend continued massaging her clit. Toga's hips moved in time with Ochako's hand. She pulled her girlfriend's head to side with her thumb and leaned down. Ochako lightly bit Toga's ear. Toga arched her back as her girlfriend added more pressure on her pussy. Ochako kissed Toga behind her ear before whispering "you are so beautiful" she slid two fingers inside Toga, still giving her clit attention with her palm. "You mean the world to me" "ahh~fuck" "I love everything about you" "~shit~ah" "and you make the loveliest of noises" Ochako sped her hand up "Och~a~ko" Toga's words were muffled by her lovers finger. "I'm so... soooooo glad we met" "mm~mm Don't stop pl~ease" Ochako maintained her speed and switched her thumb for three fingers. She pressed down on Her tongue, Toga closed her mouth and sucked on the digits. "I'm going to love you forever" pushed her fingers deep inside Toga. "Ocha~o I~ cum~" Ochako pulled her fingers out of both holes and made Toga look at her. "You can't cum, I'm not done telling you how amazing you you are!" A huge smile on Ochako's face. Toga was breathing hard "please" she pouted. "Please what Toga?" Ochako postured up, a fake look of confusion on her face. Toga laid her forearm across her eyes "ohhh don't make me say it!" Ochako slid her body down the blondes and lifted her skirt. The brunette audibly gasped "it's so pretty, and wet" she lightly stroked Toga's folds. "Mmh~please" Ochako put on an obvious sarcastic tone "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean?" She inserted one finger, just to the first knuckle and leaned down to lick Toga but stopped just short. "Use your words like a big girl, and tell me what you want" Toga moved her arm and looked down at her girlfriend. Ochako's tongue was millimeters away, her ass was in the air and she was moving her fingers just enough so Toga could feel it. "I want to cum! Please! Eat me before I lose my mind!" Toga begged. She grabbed a fist of the brunette's hair and pushed her down. Ochako smoothly slid her fingers inside Toga curling up to hit that sweet feel good spot; she licked and massaged Togas sopping hole. "Ahh~fuck". The blonde started dripping down her girlfriend's hand and chin. Ochako relished in the tase of Toga's juices. "~fuck~fuck~I'm..." Her back arched and she pulled Ochako's hair... and it never came, Ochako stopped and pulled out. "You didn't think it was going to be that easy did you?" Toga was breathing fast and a look of bewilderment strewn across her face. "No... I was, right there ~argh~" she rubbed her legs together. "I need it...please!" Ochako raised her arms above her head "strip me". Toga huffed an complied sliding off Ochako's shirt and unfastened her bra. Ochako unbuttoned her shorts, slid them off and leaned back "these too" She said referencing her panties. Toga hooked her thumbs around the waist band and pulled them off. Ochako resumes her position straddling Toga. She cupped the back of her head and pulled her up so she was sitting on Toga's lap. "Stick your tongue out" Toga obeyed and stuck out her tongue a little bit. "A little more sweety". And Toga extended out her tongue to best of her ability. "Good girl" Ochako leaned in and wrapped her lips around Toga's tongue. "Mm~mm" The blonde closed her eyes a felt her girlfriend buck her hips along her skin, covering her thigh in 'candy'. Ochako wrapped her arms around Toga, pulling her in tight. Their tongues wrestled and she continued moving her hips. They stayed like this until they had to break for air, a string of clear liquid connected between their lips as they parted. "Fuck~Toga look at what you do to me" Ochako looked down and lifted her body to show the pool of juice dripping down Toga's thigh. "You make me the same way you know" She grinned and Ochako pushed her back down. She moved up her girlfriend's body placing her knees beside the blondes head. Ochako lowered herself onto her lovers mouth. Toga began by lapping up her candy and licking her clean, she explored her folds as Ochako ran her fingers through the blondes hair. "Ah~ fuck~" Ochako massaged her nipples with her free hand and Toga gripped her thighs as she stuck her tongue inside. "Oh~Toga!~ just like that don't stop~" Toga dug her nails in Ochako's leg as she felt her girlfriend's orgasm get closer. "Yes~ohhh~fuck I'm close" Togas mouth overflowed with her juice as it dripped down her face. "Ah~I'm ~oh god~ I'm cumming!" Ochako grabbed a fist of Toga's hair as she shook with pleasure. "Ahh~hhh!" Her toes curled, her eyes rolled back and she released a flood on Toga's face. Ochako took a moment to catch her breath before sliding down to her girlfriend's hips. Toga sat up, a closed smile across her drenched face, she didn't say anything but she held a proud expression. "Oh proud of yourself are you?" Ochako crosses her arms, a bad attempt at hiding the ecstasy she was in. Toga nodded slowly and reached out for a kiss. When their lips met Toga opened her mouth releasing Ochako's juices into her own mouth. Ochako felt her mouth flood, she let the fluid drip out covering the both of them. She watched Toga swallow her portion and forcefully pushed her down on the bed. "Okay I admit, I loved that". Toga giggled and raised her hand above her head "so my turn right?" "Yes" Ochako bent down and kissed her lips, then her chin, then neck. "And I can cum this time?" Ochako looked up at her girlfriend's face "yes you can cum". She circled Toga's nipple with her tongue and cleaned the juices off her body as she made her way south. Ochako started with one long lick up too Toga's clit. She sucked and circled and licked before inserting her entire middle finger slowly inside. "Ohhhh~fuuuck" Toga's elongated moan prompted her to add two more fingers. "Ahh~ I- I want more!" Ochako stuffed four fingers in and moved her hand in a wave motion. Toga bucked her hips with her girlfriends digits and Ochako complemented this by curling all four fingers, pressing hard on the blondes g-spot. "OH~ FUCK~ hmph. Like that!~ just like that!" Ochako bit Toga's thigh, hard. She grabbed a handful of the brunette's hair "more~ more~ mooooore~" Ochako increased her speed, a steady stream of candy now spilling onto the bed. "Och~a~ko bite~ more!" Toga's word we're barely comprehensible but she understood. Ochako bit Toga's thigh again earning a primitive moan from her. "~I~ close~ cumming~" as Ochako felt her girlfriend reach her limit she brought her free hand up and flicked Toga's clit "AHH!" Toga gripped the bed and the brunette's hair as she contracted and contorted her body. Ochako held her girlfriend in place, helping her ride the orgasam as long as possible. Eventually her spasms subsided. Toga covered her face with her hands and Ochako climbed up to face level. "I love you Himiko Toga" she said pulling the blondes hands away from her face. "I love you too" Toga said between breaths.

Toga sat up with her girlfriend. "I feel much better now, thank you". Toga kissed Ochako's cheek and stood up raising her arms to the sky, stretching. The brunette started removing the sheets from the bed

"I'm going to throw these in the washer I'll meet you in the shower, okay?" Toga was pulling on a dirty pair of shorts "okay!" Ochako made her way down to the laundry room with her arms full of soiled linen. Toga waited patiently on the bathroom counter, when the door opens she hopped off the surface. "Oh... hey Mina!" Toga attempted to hide her disappointment. "We're you expecting someone?" Mina questioned placing her toiletries on the counter. "Yeah, Ochako'll be here soon". "Aww you two shower together, that adorable. I totally ship you guys" "thanks" Toga responded "have you talked to Tsu recently?" The blonde pondered. "No, did she want to talk to me?" Toga took a step towards Mina "she likes you, ya know?" Mina recoiled in surprise "What! Me? No, really?" "Yep, when you kissed her she said, and I quote 'that didn't feel like a friends kiss' she's kinda adorable don't you think?" Ochako walked in "who's adorable?" Toga turned to her girlfriend "oh I was just telling Mina about Tsu's crush on her" Ochako walked up to Toga "we didn't want people to know about us, you shouldn't pry in other people's personal life. How would you feel if I told Mina here, how bad you shake when you cum hmm" Ochako put her arm around Toga's waist. Both the blonde and Mina covered their face in embarrassment. "Jeez is that why you meant by 'study sessions'" Mina peeked through her fingers and saw the two girls stepping into a shower cubicle, laughing. They washed each other clean. After retrieving the clean set of sheets they laid down and feel asleep.


End file.
